Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rr}-2 & 5 \\ 2 & 4\end{array}\right]$ What is the determinant of $ B$ ?
Solution: The determinant of a 2x2 matrix can be computed the following way: $ = $ In this specific case, $ = $ $ = -18 $